


Chinese Pickup Lines

by ofautumnskies



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, THIS IS VERY CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofautumnskies/pseuds/ofautumnskies
Summary: Jaebum practicing his Chinese to Jinyoung.





	Chinese Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This fic cross-posted from my livejournal: venerately.

GOT7 is on their off day when Jaebum and Jinyoung is chillin out on the kitchen. Jinyoung cooking something for Jaebum as Jaebum asks him to, 'Because I am hungry and only you who can save me!' Jaebum said to Jinyoung earlier which earn a sigh from the younger but he eventually get on with the cooking.

 

Jaebum is busying himself on his phone screen as Jinyoung is putting a plate of fried rice on the table and push it to Jaebum as he take a seat right across his boyfriend.

 

"Jinyoung-ah?" Jaebum begin, eyes looking directly at his phone screen. Jaebum then heaves a sigh before opening his mouth to talk,

 

"我正在学中文而且我需要练习. 你认为如何呢? (I'm learning Chinese and I need to practice. What do you think of it?)" Jaebum says, looking at Jinyoung with his in famous cheeky grin.

 

"我认为你有双我所见过的最美丽的眼睛(I think you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.)"  Jaebum continues his words even before Jinyoung could reply back at him. Jinyoung could only laugh nervously, cheeks tinted in a shade of red, and his eyes crinkled into a smile.

 

"Stupid."

 

Jinyoung mutters, the smile never leaves his face.

 

"I got another one!"

 

Jaebum chirped as he sees his boyfriend liking the chinese pick up lines, so Jinyoung only nods. Resting his elbow on the desk as his chin is on his palm.

 

"Go on,"

 

Jinyoung ushered and Jaebum's grins is blinding. Jaebum then focuses himself on his phone again, trying to get some of the chinese pick up lines into his head. And when he's done, his eyes shift back to look at Jinyoung's.

 

"你看起来像个仙女, 欢迎来到凡间.(You look liked an angel. Welcome to earth.)" Jaebum says, smiling too brightly and Jinyoung feels like he is going to faint.

 

"Hyung, you do know that I really, really love you, right?"

 

Jinyoung says and Jaebum nods,

 

"Why?" Jaebum asks, "Do you want another Chinese pick up lines?" Jaebum blinks innocently at his younger boyfriend. And Jinyoung chuckles,

 

"I would love to listen to your Chinese pick up lines, as long as I understand about what are you talking about." Jinyoung replies and he laughs after that.

 

"Just eat first, you need to eat to memorize the pickup lines." Jinyoung chuckles happily and Jaebum playfully glaring at him.


End file.
